Enigma
One of the founder fathers of Elite Army(Even though he didn't even found it, crazy how nature do dat!), notable for being the most autarded member of the clan, which is how he managed to maintain his dictatorship for so long. Early Years '''Enigma '''started his career in Wolfenstein Enemy Territory in 2005, just two years after the release of the game. At first he played on public servers, one of which was the clan server of {PG}. Later he got introduced to ETPro and he started playing it in 2006. After a while he decided to join {PG}, which was a pay-to-join clan at the time but given his financial status didn't allow him, he chose to sell his body in order to be a member of the clan (rough assumption, no valid information remains from that time). Enigma spent a good year in {PG} before deciding that he wanted his skills tested and looked for another challenge when he joined Gunner's Dream Clan (GDC). The switch between the clans was also motivated by the fact that he's known players there already and he's been playing on the GDC NoQuarter server for quite some time. During his time in GDC he got back to playing ETPro more often again and he got elected to be the leader of the clan's second Scrim Team (Hero). Only an insignificant year later Enigma was already at the rank of General Owner in GDC. The promotion was questioned by many members of the clan since his rank required him to contribute money which he once again could not afford. In the end he had to step down and instead he received a rank created for him, the High Admin Council (HAC for short) which he quickly became the leader of just after the setup of the clan's ETPro server GDC Grey. ETPro Enigma played competitive ETPro for teams like PP*, baserace.et, zeroE, Team Netherlands 2.55, and more. In 2010 he played for Team Netherlands RTCW as well. His team came in second in the NationsCup while they managed to win the NationsCup of ET 2.55. He placed third in the last ClanBase OC Premier before it got discontinued , playing for Pluspunt.et. Enigma also took home gold from the Easy Company Cups 5 and 6, won the Frag Cup, CB BaseraceCup 10v10 with the unbeaten baserace.et and even won the CB OC Spring 2012 with TeamKeen. After that he went on to play LAN with S'agapo which was the end of his career as a competitive player. EliteArmy Early years After abandoning his career as a competitive ETPro player he returned to playing on public servers again, that's how he found EliteArmy. He joined .EA# and quickly became a staff member. It didn't take him much longer to get promoted to Founder (honorary to be exact) in the time of need, to be able to manage and take care of .EA#. As a new founder he tried to keep EA active and alive for a very long time and in his own words: "I am glad to say I think I was able to contribute to keeping EA alive.". Since there were problems withing the old staff, he needed a completely new staff and after a very long discussion he decided to promote Mystik to staff member which he gravely regrets to this day which he didn't regret for a single moment ever since. Revolution When the clan was dealing with long server downtimes and the responsible Founder couldn't be found he decided to leave the clan to force the original Founder Hunter to fix problems on his own or give the clan up for Mystik to take over. Having not consulted with Mystik about this before it was a miracle he agreed and went with this plan. After the switch was made Enigma felt relieved, he didn't have to be in charge of everything alone anymore. With stolen ideas from the Greeks and the help from Saphire and Mac, Mystik formed a democracy (not the US kind) and Enigma was ready to join to make .EA# great again as a staff member. New Era After the revolution the clan was heading towards a structural change. In early 2017 .EA# transitioned from being a clan to being a community. The ranks got abolished, the people no longer were part of a game clan but rather a community that let them do and play whatever they wanted without restrictions and thus the EliteArmy Multigaming Community was born. To this day Enigma holds the title of Staff member for server management purposes. Trivia * It is publicly known that Enigma has no heart, but very few know where it has gone to. Category:EliteArmy Category:Founding Father Category:Active Category:Members